


Best Mistake I Ever Made

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Series: Makoharu Halloween [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: Rin enjoys pranks. Makoto does not (though he can't say he minds how this one turns out).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Halloween drabble, this time using the prompt: Pranked the wrong person on accident.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Rin, I really don’t think we should be doing this,” Makoto hissed nervously, grip tightening on the roll of toilet paper in his hand

“Oh come on! Coach Sasabe knew what he was signing up for when he gave us ten extra laps today!” Rin declared, moving across the dark yard, toilet paper streaming out behind him.

“I really don’t think he did,” Makoto mumbled to himself, nervously watching his friend continue to vandalize their swim coach’s front yard.

“Relax, Makoto. The night before Halloween is for pranks. They call it ‘Mischief Night’ in America- it’s expected,” Rin informed him nonchalantly, tossing his roll in a perfect arc over a tree branch, pumping his fist in the air in triumph.

“Rin we live in Japan! I can’t even speak English!” Makoto was becoming increasingly agitated as time went on and the dark yard became filled with more and more toilet paper. The only comfort he felt was that he had managed to talk Rin out of using eggs too.

Rin just rolled his eyes, wrapping up a bird fountain like it was a mummy. “You really need to chill, Mako. Sasabe has a great sense of humor anyway, he won’t care.”

Makoto wasn’t so sure about that as he eyed the toilet papered yard. He could only imagine how long it would take to clean up, not to mention how much toilet paper had been wasted.

Suddenly a light flicked on in the previously dark house, causing the two boys to freeze.

“Shit! Time to go!” Rin sprinted back across the yard in a fairly impressive show of athleticism considering both the dark and all the toilet paper streamer obstacles. “Come on, Makoto!”

Rin was hoping over the fence before Makoto could convince his legs to move, and by that time it was too late, the front door sliding open. All he could do was duck behind the tree he was next to and hope he hadn’t been noticed.

“...I know you’re behind the tree,” a voice called out.

So much for that idea.

He stepped out from behind his ineffective hiding place, head bowed and hands clutched in front of him.“I’m sorry Coach Sasabe! I tried to talk Rin out of it, but you know how he is! I’ll make sure we clean it up and-” Makoto paused in his apology, squinting at the figure bathed in light standing in the doorway. “...You’re not Coach Sasabe.”

There was a moment of silence before the figure- thinner and much shorter than Sasabe- spoke again. “Goro Sasabe?”

“Uh, yes.”

“He lives next door.” The figure stuck a thumb out in the direction of the house to Makoto’s left.

Makoto could only stare in horror as realization slowly washed over him. They- well, really Rin, since Makoto had only just stood by in silent protest- had pranked the wrong house! “I’m so sorry! This is terrible! I told Rin this was an awful idea, but did he listen to me? Of course not! No one ever does! ‘ _Oh, Mako-chan, you’re being silly. I’m just going to eat this entire bag of chocolate in one go. What could go wrong?’ ‘Don’t worry so much, Makoto! I can totally jump this pit, I’m gonna be a professional athlete remember?’ ‘Stop being such a stick-in-the-mud, Mako-chan. Your tongue getting stuck to poles during winter only happens in movies. Here, I’ll prove it to you!’ ‘Relax, Makoto, we’re just going to use a dozen rolls of toilet paper to vandalize this yard. What’s the problem?_ ’ The problem is you’re going to end up throwing up all over yourself- and me!- twisting your ankle and having to be carried on my back for two miles, stuck to a lamp post for an hour, and teepeeing the wrong house!”

He wasn’t usually one for ranting, but Makoto had clearly reached his limit, standing in some stranger’s yard, left to deal- once again- with the consequences of one of his friend’s stupid ideas. And who knew what would happen next! What if this stranger had him arrested? He could go to jail!

Of all the terrible scenarios running through his mind, soft laughter coming from the person still standing in the doorway wasn’t one of them.

“Sounds like you have interesting friends,” the stranger said between laughter, and for some reason the sound made Makoto blush- and not entirely out of embarrassment.

“Uh, I guess.” Makoto scratched the back of his neck nervously, deciding to finally approach the person whose yard he had kind of helped fill with toilet paper.

He was surprised to find it was a boy his age, black haired and blue eyed and just a little shorter than himself. The boy was also pretty cute, even at one in the morning after apparently being woken up by teenage vandals, judging by the pajamas- and especially so with a soft flush from laughing on his cheeks. Makoto felt himself blushing again at the thought.

“S-so, um, my name is Makoto,” he said, awkwardly holding out his hand- a greeting he had picked up from Rin. “And I’m really sorry about your yard!”

“Haru.”

Makoto smiled as he shook Haru’s hand, grin widening when Haru turned his head to the side but didn’t pull back his hand right away. “I’ll, uh, I’ll start cleaning up your yard right away!”

Haru looked back up at him, small smile curving his lips. “Thanks. Though it sounds like it was more your friend’s doing than yours.”

“Eh, well, I mean, I didn’t stop him, so I feel responsible too!” Makoto bowed his head again in apology.

“I’ll help you.”

“Huh? But, it’s your yard! You shouldn’t have to clean up our mess!” Makoto felt frantic as he watched Haru ignore him and proceed to gather up armfuls of toilet paper. “Haru~”

“Does your friend… Rin?” Haru waited for Makoto’s nod of confirmation before he continued, “Does he live close by?”

Makoto narrowed his eyes at Haru, the foreboding feeling he often got around Rin and Nagisa crawling up his spine. “Yes… Why?”

Haru turned to look him straight in the eye and Makoto felt his stomach flip for multiple reasons- one being the determined, very Rin-like look in Haru’s eye at that moment. “I want to return his toilet paper to him.”

Makoto groaned, shoulders slumping in resignation. Something told him he would have less luck talking Haru out of this than he ever did with Nagisa or Rin.

“Do you like hot chocolate?”

Makoto’s head jerked up at the sudden question, finding Haru standing a few feet from him, staring at the mound of toilet paper in his arms in what seemed to Makoto to be a nervous manner. “I do,” he answered slowly, hesitant after how the last question Haru had asked turned out.

“Maybe we could have some… Together.” Haru said, voice suddenly much quieter than before. “After we give Rin back his toilet paper, of course.”

Makoto laughed softly, smiling wide when Haru looked up at him with a blush and wide eyes. “Okay, Haru.”

Haru quickly turned away, grumbling out a “good” as he continued to add to the pile in his arms.

Makoto shook his head, still smiling as he started following Haru’s lead, working to clean up the yard. Honestly, this was the best one of Rin’s plans had ever turned out. He definitely wasn’t going to stop Haru from completing his plan, though. Especially not when Haru grabbed his wrist while refusing to meet his eyes as he lead Makoto out of his yard when he deemed it clean enough. Or when Haru’s grip slipped down into Makoto’s hand as they walked the quiet streets to Rin’s, Haru still unwilling to meet Makoto’s gaze, though Makoto thought he caught a small smile on Haru’s lips.

Yeah, Rin would just have to deal with the consequences of his mistake. Just like Makoto was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a Halloween prompt you'd like to share, I'll definitely try to fill it for tomorrow!


End file.
